1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and, more particularly, to a PDP with a new structure.
2. Related Art
A device adopting a plasma display panel (PDP) has not only a large screen but also some excellent characteristics, such as high definition (HD), ultra-thin thickness, light weight, and wide viewing angle. Also, in comparison with other flat panel displays, the device including the PDP can be manufactured in a simple process can be easily fabricated in a large size, so that it has attracted much attention as the next generation of flat panel devices.
A PDP can be classified into a direct current (DC) PDP, an alternating current (AC) PDP, and a hybrid PDP according to the type of discharge voltage applied to it. The PDP can also be divided into an opposing discharge type PDP and a surface discharge type PDP according to the discharge structure. In recent years, an AC surface discharge type triode PDP has typically been used.
In the PDP, a considerable amount (about 40%) of visible rays emitted from phosphor layers are absorbed in scan electrodes, common electrodes, bus electrodes, a dielectric layer covering the electrodes, and a magnesium oxide (MgO) protective layer, which are disposed on a bottom surface of a front substrate. Thus, luminous efficiency is low.
Furthermore, when the surface discharge type triode PDP displays the same image for a long period of time, the phosphor layers are ion-sputtered due to charged particles of the discharge gas, thus causing a permanent image sticking.